


Loyalty

by Ringonaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied FrUK non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringonaka/pseuds/Ringonaka
Summary: "I will protect you, as long as you're absolutely loyal to me."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 36





	Loyalty

"Did I make myself clear?" America sitting on the chair, his right hand beat the armrest impatiently, "prove to me, that you will never do anything against my will."

England leaned on the oak desk in front of the other man, hands on the edge of the table. He smiled a bit teasingly at him, "I thought it was already a fait accompli." 

"Your problem is that you're very good at pretending ignorance," Alfred put his hand on Arthur Kirkland's left leg, slowly moving upper. To his relief, as well as annoyance, the British did not push him away, or quiver subconsciously under his touch. Because he was England, too clever to sympathize with anybody, even himself - maybe from the beginning, he had already knew what would happen. "I don't think I can believe you like I believe any other one," the younger nation said.

The British put his hand on the other's, narrowing his eyes, thus America stopped halfway.

America grinned, "How many countries have you ever done this with?"

"Voluntary or forced?"

"Both."

"Does it really matter?"

Alfred took his waist into his arms. The British fell on him naturally, and shrank like a cat, playing with the other man's tie. The American stroked slowly along the small of England's back, "I want to know all your secrets so that I can own you completely."

"We both know I'm not a virgin anymore," Arthur chuckled softly, "You can exchange your secrets with me. If you tell me one of your lovers, I'll tell you one of mine."

"But I have never had one except you. I have no sexual experience since I declared my independence."

"What a poor boy, so abstinent," England looked up, and kissed him on his cheek. "Why do you change your mind then?"

"I want to be a mature man, I want you to make me a mature man - just like when I was independent. This time, I want you to be my other half. So I hope you won't conceal anything from me. As far as I know, France said he's familiar with your body, and you were 'trained' by him."

"That's rich coming from him," Arthur replied unpleasantly, "It was he who paid King Charles II money for my body. You know, you were still a kid then," he paused. "The King betrayed me. In order to get a lot of money, he sent me to France to be a plaything. Those nobles looked down upon me, and that French prick, he watched those aristocrats... to me, but he just laughed aloud. He didn't want to save me at all." Then, with tears in his eyes, he cried.

Alfred quickly cupped his face and kissed those tears away. "I will never let you suffer anything like this anymore, I swear."

"Really?"

"Of course," America thought for a moment, "as long as you're absolutely loyal to me from now on. I will protect you from such danger."

What he did not say, was that if England betrayed him, he would punish him more mercilessly than anyone.


End file.
